Take Your Breath Away
by Hartbreak-x
Summary: Kelly Kelly meets Christian through their mutual friend Edge. Sparks will fly and what will happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Just a quick note before the story. For those who read my first story, Moving Backwards, thank you. And I trying to put the final chapter up, but Fan Fiction is being silly and not letting me edit the story at the moment. Sorry about that. _

_Also, this story will hopefully be a lot better written than my last story. I will make it less rushed and such as I realised I just powered through the story last time. _

_I own nothing. Just the ideas i've in-corperated! _

_Here's the story._

FIRST ENCOUNTERS.

I watched as Edge made his way down the ramp, Alter Bridge blasting out into the arena. I loved teaming with Edge. Our victories over Dolph and Lay-Cool and Drew and Vickie had given my career a great boost. I was no longer the exhibitionist barbie blonde that was just a pretty face. People had finally started to recognise me for a wrestler and a good one at that. Yes, I still had awhile to go, but I was picking up more victories and showcasing my talent better that I had before.

I smiled as the R-Rated Superstar entered the ring, into the corner that I was already standing in, tonight I would once again face off against Lay-Cool, only this time Alberto Del Rio would be their mixed tag partner. He frightened me, I wasn't afraid to admit it, there was such an intensity about him that he would attack anyone that stood in his way, no matter what their gender. My fears were soon squashed when the re-assuring arms of my tag partner drew me into a big hug. The other reason I was grateful for our constant tag matches – I had made a great friend in Adam Copeland, the Canadian born blonde was becoming like a big brother to me. I had been romantically linked to him countless times, we laughed off the rumours though, both thinking it weird that we could be anything romantic. We both knew how we felt about each other, good friends and nothing more.

The bell rung, Alberto entered the ring, indicating that I should step out of it, I smiled briefly at Edge, who winked at me and was wearing a big smirk upon his face. He'd been waiting for an opportunity to face Alberto, the weeks of back and forth attacks coming down to this preview of Wrestlemania, until Alberto laughed and turned around and tagged Layla in. I narrowed my eyes, Edge turned and high-fived me in, knowing I could easily handle this. I stepped into the ring and pounced on Layla, slamming her against the mat and threw several punches in her direction until the referee counted me off. I stood, waiting for her to stand, then drop-kicking her to the mat, and rushing for the pin. Michelle quickly dragged me off – I tried brushing her off, not wanting to let her distract me from my legal opponent. I pushed her down, then felt a blow to my back and dropped to my knees. Despite the pain, I quickly rolled out of the way and gained the advantage as Layla hit the mat and not me like intended. I stood waiting to finish her with the K2 and make this an easy win when a tall, tanned body blocked my view of Layla. I gulped as I looked up at Alberto, a smug grin occupying his face and the referee was yelling at Edge to stay out of the ring. With all the distractions, Michelle and Layla double teamed me. I slammed to the mat, felt someone, presumably Layla cover me and I kicked out at the last mini-second. I was down but not out by no means.I managed a strong kick to Layla's face and scrambled over to Edge and tagged him in. Alberto stared him down and Michelle distracted the referee as big Brodus Clay slammed into Edge and then quickly went out of the ring. I yelled in protest but it was too late as Alberto made use of the power and unexpectedness behind the slam and gained the pin over Edge, but he wasn't finished yet.

The bell rung and Lay-Cool left, flicking their hair and blowing silly kisses in my direction, I crept over to Adam, to check on him. The slam had made him hit his head pretty hard.

"Adam, Adam you okay?" I practically whispered. I knew Alberto hadn't left yet.

"Kel, I'm fine, go." He mumbled, clearly not fine, but worried about me. When I was perfectly fine.

"Don't be stupid, we're going to go, together. Now come on" I breathed as I tried to drag him to his feet. That was until I felt someone else grab him from me and floor him again in a second. Brodus Clay. The NXT rookie doing the dirty work of his mentor. I saw Edge writhe in pain and bit my lip, I stumbled backwards as Alberto charged forwards, kicking and punching, letting loosing on the World Heavyweight Champion. I just sat in the corner, watching in horror until I couldn't take it and crawled over to Edge, crouching over him in what can be deemed protective way. It was thoughtless and stupid, I couldn't take on Alberto or Brodus, a small diva like me. I really should think before I act, or care less, maybe way it was too late to take back what I did now. I remained crouched there, staring at Alberto who merely laughed callously at me.

"What are you doing silly Diva?" His accented voice jeered at me.I didn't, well couldn't reply, my voice failed me, I opened my mouth the speak and ended up just gawking at him. My lack of reply made him laugh more, I glared, he made the adrenaline pump through my body, in a blind I rage I stood. I placed my hands on my hips and glared harder. His laughter ceased, and he looked at me. I stared back, there was nothing there, no emotion, just desire. Not for me, for his 'destiny'. I didn't know what came over me, I raised my hand and will all my strength I slapped him, hard, around the face. He tripped backwards, grabbing his jaw. His shocked expression bringing an unexpected smirk to my face. I was foolish, but I had embarrassed him. What he did to me now didn't matter. But it did stormed over to me giving me a vicious kick to the stomach, then a hard backhand around the face. I fell, to my knees, clutching to my stomach, the pain was excruciating. I saw Edge had recovered enough to attack Alberto, but he couldn't handle Brodus too. I fought against the voice in my head, telling me to bow out the ring, and jumped onto Alberto's back. Surprising all 3 battling men. Edge went for Brodus who stopped him with a quick boot to the face. Alberto swiftly disposed me off his back too, I screamed in pain, but scrambled to my knees, one arm over my stomach, the other gripping my back. He smiled, surprised at my determination, I could feel the adrenaline, it burned.

Loudly and suddenly, another superstars music blasted around the arena, one many fans had wanted to see. Another Canadian descended upon the ring, another blonde Canadian. He ran and protectively crouched in front me, pushing me towards the corner and out of harms way. I was confused, I'd never spoke more than 2 words to this man, but he were was defending me. I wasn't going to complain, I was in agony. He made quick work of scaring Alberto out of the ring, pure rage dripping from the Canadian. Alberto just looked on as he then turned his attention to Brodus, Edge now back on his again, helping out his former tag partner and best friend. With the strength of the both of them, they managed to throw big Brodus Clay from the ring also. They both watched as Alberto, Brodus and Ricardo scampered up the ramp.

And inadvertent whimper from me, when I moved my position, made then both twist round to me. I saw concern in both eyes, Edge hobbled towards me, until Christian, shook his head in disbelief.

"You can barely stand yourself Superstar" He chuckled, bent down and tossed the Champion his belt. Edge smiled and stumbled whilst catching the belt, not realising how hurt he was. Christian then turned his attention to me.

"How are you feeling, wonderwoman?" He smirked. In a friendly way, clearly impressed by my display.

"Battered." I confessed.

"I'm not surprised." He shook his head, as if reaffirming his statement. He offered his hand to me, I gladly took it, needing the help. He heaved me off the ring mat, and in another swift movement had me in both his arms. I was surprised to say the least, he laughed quietly when he took in my facial expression. I laughed too, realising I must've looked shocked. I put both my arms around his neck, and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt someone rub my head and looked up with heavy eyes to Edge smiling at me, I gave a small smile back, the pain all over-whelming me at once.

"Thank you, Kel. You didn't have to do that."

"Pffft. Without me you probably wouldn't be walking out of the ring."

"What am I, just a handyman?" Christian butted in. All 3 of us laughed. I stopped suddenly, the pain in my stomach had crept up to my ribs. Edge and Christian both looked down at me in worry, I felt Christian hurry his pace to get me to the infirmary.

After some heavy wrapping of my ribs and stomach the doctor said I was good to go, he also said Edge was fine. I hopped off the bed, feeling a lot better with the taping.I walked out side the room to fine Edge and Christian had both waited for me. I beamed at them both, happy when they both returned my smile.

"Well as I never got the chance to introduce you both, Kelly this is my former tag team partner and current best friend, Christian." Edge pointed at me and then at Christian. "Christian, this is my newest friend and beautiful Diva, Kelly" I blushed when Adam said the last part. Christian held his hand out to me, and I shook it, fully taking in the tall, muscular man in front of me. His hair dyed a bleach-like blonde, it suited him. He had a slight beard coming on, making him look rugged. I;d never paid a whole lot of attention to Christian before his injury, but wow. He was one attractive man, there was no denying it.I saw him look me up and down, like I had just done to him.

"So." Christian said, breaking the sudden silence. "How about drinks, to celebrate my return and our glorious defeat of Alberto and his bog boyfriend?" I giggled at his last comment. I looked at him and our eyes met. It lasted longer than I thought when Adam piped up.

"Yeah, sounds good to me, Kelly, you in?" He looked at me, I felt it. I snapped my eyes away from Christian, and looked up at my friend.

"Yeah definitely! Just let me shower and change first. And well, you better shower too, just saying" I joked and playfully nudged his arm. Adam laughed and ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"Fair do. How about we all meet in the lobby of our hotel at 8?"

"8 sounds good to me." Christian said and they both looked at me.

"I guess I could try and be ready for 8. No promises though" I winked. And they both laughed.

"Right lobby at 8. See you both then!" Adam said. He gave Christian a pat on the shoulder and me a brief hug and departed to his locker room.

"Yeah, I better go if i'm going to be ready" I said.

"Right, yeah. See you then" Christian replied. He gave me a hug also, a hug quite different to Adam's. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me in. It felt good, safe, sexy. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I looked up at him, baring a cheeky grin on his face. I smiled and pulled away.

"See you at 8?" He raised an eyebrow.

"8." I replied and waved goodbye to the handsome Canadian.

_There we go! Let me know what you would like to see happen, pairings, which wrestlers and/or divas you would like to see appear. What I can improve and work on. Reviews are most welcome! _

_:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's Chapter 2, I much prefer this story, as not many people or any people have wrote for this coupling. I will learn to proof read better as reading the first chapter back there were a few silly mistakes, sorry! _

_Thank you to those who have already reviewed, means a lot :)_

_Updates will be less frequent from now on, I only managed to bust these chapters out so fast cos FanFiction was having a fit. So yeah, i'll try my best to update as soon as I can._

_Enjoy!_

NO SLEEP TONIGHT.

I ran into my locker room and picked up all my things and grabbed the first taxi back to the hotel. I ransacked my duffel bag in search of my Blackberry and scrolled through my contacts, and messaged my best friend on the events of the day. Soon enough her caller I.d popped up and I smiled, I clearly have a way with Canadians.

"You lucky girl, he is one hot man!" she practically screamed down the phone.

"You're taken Maryse, restrain yourself" I giggled in reply.

"I know, I know. Now i'm coming round and you're going to look drop dead gorgeous tonight"

"That is why I told you" I smirked, even though she couldn't see it.

"You know I wouldn't be able to resist dressing you up. You know me too well Barbie girl."

"I am your best friend Frenchie. Now, get your butt over here. I expect you waiting with a suitcase full of choices when I get out the shower"

"Yes ma'am" Maryse said, disconnecting the phone call. She was the perfect person to help me chose what to wear tonight, I don't know why I wanted to impress anyone, well not anyone, Christian. The man was in his late 30's, I in my early 20's. But he was the closest i'd ever seen to being my perfect man, he fit the description i'd given everyone who ever asked me.

I hopped out of the shower, to find my platinum blonde friend raiding my wardrobe, I didn't bother asking what, it's best to just stay out of her way. I dried my hair and let it fall into it's usual wavy way. Maryse looked at and nodded in approval and I laughed.

"So, what have you got for me girly?" I jumped up off the bed to join her in the living area of the hotel room.

"Well either this" She lifted her left arm holding a bright pink knee length strapless dress. "Or this" Then she preceded to lift her right arm holding a black bodycon dress that was quite short but I felt suited the occasion more.

"The black one, it's gorgeous!" I stated.

"Of course it is, I bought it and i've only wore it once"

"You do that with all of your dresses 'Ryse." I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a girl who likes her clothes!" She raised her hands up innocently. "Now, I have a hot date with my boyfriend tonight."

"Oh really, don't have too much fun" I winked. She hugged me and headed for the door.

"You can never have too much fun babe." She said with a sultry smile and closed the door behind her. I slipped into some pretty matching underwear and pulled the dress over me. IT was definitely tight fitting, in all the right places. I looked in the mirror, and applied my make-up, not over doing it. And put on a pair of high heels, being around Edge and Christian I needed them, both over 6ft. I checked myself over one more time, grabbed my purse and departed for the lobby, realising it was 5 to 8.

The elevator door pinged and slid over as it reached the ground floor, I stepped out, looking for any indication of Edge or Christian. Then I saw blonde locks over in a seating area and walked over, yelling in his ear, making in jump in surprise.

"Kelly, you frightened the life out of me!" Adam exclaimed. I didn't reply and just laughed at his facial expression, it really was priceless. "Fool."

"You love it." I nudged his arm and he just shook his head and hugged me.

"You're lucky I do" He winked and I laughed more.

"Well, hey there blondie, aren't you looking sexy tonight" Another voice entered our conversation.

"Aw, Christian, you're too kind" Adam smirked, battering his eyelashes at his friend.

"I know, I know" He smiled.

"Jeez guys, I feel like i'm intruding on something." I hit them both, playfully.

"Never, and besides I believe drinks are in order!" Christian stated. He dragged us to catch a cab to the nearest bar.

It was almost 11 when Adam stated he was calling it a night, hugging us both and stumbled to the door whilst me and Christian looked on in hysterics. The drinks had been flowing steadily and they had hit me, hard.

"So, wonderwoman, home time or club time?" I sat debating the options, smart move would to be go home and sleep it off, i'd had enough. But I knew I didn't want that, I wanted to dance and drink. So I hopped off my stool at the bar and beamed at the hunky man opposite me.

"Club time!" I exclaimed. Grabbing Christian's wrist and pulling him towards the door.

We entered the closest club we could find, to find it packed but bearable. We got ourselves some more drinks and sat down at an available booth, I could feel the energy pumping through my veins, alcohol always did this to me, made me extremely hyper.

"Dance, Mr. Christian?" I questioned.

"Why of course, Miss. Kelly." He smiled and held out his hand and led the way to the dance floor. To begin with we danced normal facing each other, laughing and joking. As the night went on however, I found us getting closer and closer and soon enough, he'd turned me round and we were grinding on the dancefloor. We weren't the only ones, the floor was packed with people dancing just like us, making us un-noticable to any fan that might come wondering past. Right now, I wanted Christian all to myself. Our bodies moved in perfect sync, his hands caressing the sides of my body whilst my arms moved to the beat. As the song wore on, his hands moved to my hips, pulling my ass closer to his groin. My arms still in the air, came down to join his hands, pushing us together. I felt his head come down to mine, he moved my hair to one side of my head and kissed my shoulder, moving up to my neck, nipping then kissing, I let out a stifled moan, I could feel him smile at it as he continued his assault on my neck. Next thing, he grabbed my hand and led me towards a secluded corner, and pushed me up against a wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he crashed his lips to mine, his hands exploring my body, settling for my ass and pulling me into his groin again. Our kissing grew more heated, his hands reaching toward the back of my thighs, lifting me up, enabling me to wrap my legs around him. To a man like Christian, I wasn't very heavy. His kissing again moved to my neck, his biting becoming harder, my hands ran through his hair, the pain causing me to latch on, my pulling on his hair making his groin press against me more. Our alcohol fuelled heavy session continued for a good 15 more minutes, hands ran wild and I was in heaven. Although a ringing coming from my bag ruined our moment, he dropped me down gently and we just looked at each other, a passion burning in our the ringing started again and I rummaged in my bag till I located the source of the noise. I just clicked it off and shoved it back in the bag. I looked up at Christian, he gorgeous face looking back at me, he had a devilish smile on his face, obviously wanting more. We both moved in again, as a ringing in his pocket went off. He rolled his eyes and angrily clicked it on.

"Hello?" He sound gruff.

"Is this Christian Cage?"

"Yes, who's asking?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"This is Doctor Ferguson, your friend Adam was admitted this evening and we've found you as his next of kin."

"What? Is he alright?" Christian ran a hand through his hair, his face had turned to worry, I assumed it to be.

"He has sustained a few injuries but nothing worrying, am I to assume you're going to come down?"

"Yes, right away" I gave him a confused looked and he replied with an apologetic one.

"Right, well he's in Room 305, on the 5th floor. Ask at the Nurses Station for him when you arrive, they may be busy."

"Right, okay thanks." Christian clicked off the phone and looked at me exasperated. I gently put my hand on his bicep.

"Christian, what's wrong?" I was worried.

"Adam, he, he's in hospital. I've gotta go, i'll drop you off first."

"You're joking right?" He looked at me confused. "I'm coming with you." I smiled at him softly, he returned it.

"Right, let's grab a cab and go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowds of people on the dancefloor. We hailed the first available cab, jumped in and sped to the hospital.

We arrived in quick time and got to the nurses station on the 5th floor, we asked about Adam but were told it would be awhile as the nurses were with him. We went and sat in the relatives room, it's was quite pokey and bland but it contained a very welcoming looking sofa. I dropped down, my eyes suddenly feeling heavy, I glanced at the clock, half 3. I could tell it was going to be a long night.

Christian kept pacing back and forth, I grabbed at his hand and he looked at me, worry plastered all over his face.

"Christian, sit, rest. I know it's hard, but there's nothing you can do right now." I said softly, not knowing how he'd react. But he just smiled at me and sat down next to me, draping his arm around my shoulders pulling me into him. I didn't complain and wrapped my arm around his waist, snuggling into his side.

I didn't realise i'd fallen asleep till a nurse gently knocked on the door, I stirred and felt a reassuring rub on my arm from Christian. I blinked a couple of times and looked at the nurse in front of me. She smiled at both of us, and sat down in the available chair. Christian kept his arm tight around, I could feel him needing me there. I've never felt that from someone before.

"Christian Cage?" She spoke calmly and softly.

"Yes, that's me."

"And your friend?" She questioned.

"She's a close friend of Adam's too, this is Kelly." I smiled at the nurse, who smiled back.

"Right okay. Well your friend Adam was admitted last night with multiple injuries, mainly to his upper body and head."

"What happened?" Christian said bluntly.

"We're not entirely sure, it seems to be the result of an attack, a member of the public found him and called for an ambulance." Christian went into thought, scanning over all possibilities.

"How is now and when can we see him?" I asked. I wanted to see him, it'd make me feel better.

"Well he's stable and will make a full recovery. How long the recovery will take we don't know. You can see when you please, we're finished with him now."

"Thank you" I said and the Nurse nodded at me and at an un-responsive Christian and left the room. I looked at Christian, who still had his arm gripped tightly around me but was staring at the floor. "Christian" I nudged him with no response. "Christian!" I took my hand and grabbed his jaw, making him look at me. His eyes blank, like he wasn't even there. "You've got to pull yourself together, for Adam. He needs you to be strong." I looked him dead in the eye. He blinked a few times and pulled my hand away, kissing my forehead.

"You're right, sorry." He smiled at me, I returned it. I sat up properly, stretching and glanced at the clock. Half 6. 3 hours sleep. Right now, it wasn't affecting me, I just needed to see Adam. Christian stood, stretching also, accompanied with a big yawn. He nodded to leave, so I got up and pulled down my dress. He looked at me with a weird realisation and shrugged off his leather jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"S'alright, not exactly the middle of summer here." He smiled back.

Christian pushed open the door to Adam's room, I grabbed his arm, frightened of what I might see. I peeked around his shoulder, to see Adam lying in the bed, hooked up to many different machines, a small smile forming on his face at the sight of us. I smiled back, even though I felt sick. Adam was one of the strongest men I knew, it hurt me to see him like less, all weak and vulnerable. I felt a hand weave into mine, looked up appreciatively at Christian. He gazed at me for a second then looked at his friend.

"You had us worried" He simply put.

"Me? Just a few cuts and bruises."

"Yeah, sure man. So what's actually wrong with you, no-one's been too specific. Guess cos we're not family" Edge breathed out, it look laboured.

"Couple of broken ribs, fractured wrist. The only major problem was that I was bleeding internally cos of one of the many kicks in the stomach I received." I gasped and I felt Christian's grip on my hand tighten.

"Who, who did this to you?" I stuttered. Half of me wanted to know the answer, half of me thought I already knew.

"I'll give you 3 guesses, but you'll only need one..." He trailed off and we all looked at each other, knowing full well the name Adam was about to say. "Alberto and his big buffoon."


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's Chapter 3! I am starting to love this pairing, so this story may go on longer than planned depending how much time I have. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far and put as a favourite, means a lot that you like my stories! So here you are :)_

BRUISED AND SCARRED.

There was silence in the cab on the way back to the hotel. It was quarter to 9 and I've never felt so tired. I stared out the window at the streets, bustling people going to their jobs. I let out a yawn as the cab pulled up to the hotel. I saw Christian pay the cab driver and quickly get out the cab, next thing I saw, my door whipped open and he offered me a hand. I looked at him gratefully, I clearly looked dead on my feet. We walked into the hotel, apparently news had quickly spread about Adam as people swarmed us with questions as we stepped into the lobby. Christian just yelled the basics and that we just wanted to sleep and everyone moved. He called the elevator and walked me to my room door. I went to walk inside when he spoke.

"Kel."

"Hmm?" I even sounded groggy.

"Thank you, for staying with me."

"That's okay, you looked like you needed a friend."

"Hmm, yeah. Well just wanted to say thanks." He spoke softly and our gaze met. He pulled me into a strong embrace, wrapped his arms tightly around me and resting his head on mine. My arms went around his waist and I inhaled the scent of him. I yawned loudly and he chuckled.

* * *

"Bed time." He stated and I just nodded in agreement. He kissed me on the forehead then left. I closed my hotel room door and collapsed on the bed. A million thoughts went through my head as I finally drifted off to a very welcome sleep.

The sunlight bursting through my curtains woke me up far earlier than I had planned. I sat at and stretched, letting out a big yawn. I quickly showered and made myself some coffee, feeling better for having them both. I raided my wardrobe and decided upon blue skinny jeans, a plain white racer vest top and some nike dunks, not feeling in the mood to get overly dressed up. I headed down to the lunch buffet, having pointless small talk with people along the way. The smell wafted through the air as I got closer, my stomach rumbling loudly. I look at the choices and chose to have a croissant with an apple and orange juice – perfect fuel the oncoming day. I quickly grabbed my bag from my room and jumped into the nearest taxi, not wanting to do anything else then check on Adam. I kept waking up from nightmares, horrible nightmares of Adam. One of them even made me cry, I told myself I was being silly but they kept re-occurring.

The big building loomed high in the sky, following the same route me and Christian took yesterday,i called the elevator to go to the 5th floor. Christian, this was the first time i've thought about him today, memories of yesterday flooded my mind, his rough kisses and seductive smirk. The elevator dinged open and I put all thoughts of him out of my mind. I went to the nurses station and they said I was free to go through. I knocked gently on the door, not wanting to disturb him if he was asleep, when I heard a soft come in, I peeked around the door to be greeted, by not one, but two heads of blonde hair. 

"Hey Adam." I said softly, smiling at him. My smile increasing when he gave a big smile in return. "Oh, hey Christian" I added hastily on the end. He turned and gave me a small smile, I returned it briefly. "If you guys are in the middle of something, I can come back..." I drifted off.

"No!" They both said in unison, I raised my eyebrow at the both of them, and Edge patted the side of the bed. I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind me. I plopped myself down on the bed and looked at them both, who both were looking very sheepish.

"What were you talking about before I interrupted?" I asked playfully, both turning a shade of red I found hilarious. Adam started laughed and looked at me.

"Well, Kel. Just er, how good a time you and Christian had at the club last night." He ended his sentence with a wink and my eyes widened. A nervous giggle escaped my lips and the boys laughed along too. I saw Christian look at me and I returned the look, his eyes glistening in the neon lighting.

"Excuse me, Mr. Copeland?" A nurse had entered amidst the laughter.

"Oh, yeah?" He coughed and spluttered, grabbing at his ribs in pain.

"Adam?" Me and Christian both yelled in worry. Christian rubbing his back, whilst I removed loose hairs from his face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. What is it Miss Harrow?" He winced.

"The doctor's are here and tests need to be done. Your guest are going to have to leave for awhile, i'm afraid."

"Oh okay, give us a couple of minutes please?"

"5, then they'll have to of gone." She said matter of factly and left the room.

"She's a charmer." I stated and they both hissed and produced cat claws at me. I smiled and rolled my eyes. No wonder they were best friends, they were so alike in some ways.

"Right my man, we best get going then." Christian stood up, straightening out his jeans.

"Yeah, I guess." Adam sighed, we all knew it would be hard, the recovery process. And the World Heavyweight Championship, they storyline and not being able to deal with Alberto himself.

"I'll deal with Alberto, man. Don't you worry." I coughed and hey both looked at me.

"We'll deal with Alberto. We all know you need someone with brains." They laughed, and I smiled at them. I'd known Christian about 2 days now but it's like we already knew each other, we just 'got' each other, I knew he felt the same. I kept catching him stealing looks at me when I did that to him.

"And the beauty match now." Christian added, winking in my direction. Him and Adam really were so alike.

"Why, you're too kind." I feigned embarrassment and Christian nudged my arm. We all laughed more until the nurse came in again and we said our goodbyes. We promised we'd see him tomorrow and left the room.

"So, you got any plans for the rest of the day?" Christian asked as we headed towards the car park.

"None so far, yourself?"

"Same, was gonna go gym but i'm not sure yet."

"Hmm, I fancied going to the gym. Let of some steam, tire myself out so I can sleep tonight."

"so how about we go together? You can show me how it's done."

"You've got yourself a deal."

Sweet. How you getting back to the hotel?"

"Uh, cab I guess."

"Not anymore." He said as a car close-by beeped, indicated it had been unlocked. "Hop in" He smiled at me and I gladly accepted. The drive back to the hotel was short and we agreed to meet in the gym in 15 minutes. I practically sprinted back to my hotel room and grabbed my gym bag and changed the jeans I was wearing into my traditional hot pink shorts that had 'Barbie' printed over the bum. Maryse had got them for me as a joke birthday present one year and i'd used them ever since. As I got to the gym I spotted a tall Latina attacking a punching bag and as there was no sign of Christian I decided to go over.

"You know, more kicks like that, it's going to come straight off." I commented as the Divas champion delivered a huge kick to the bag.

"Kelly!" Was all I got in reply as arms wrapped around me.

"Nice to see you too, Eve." I smiled, and returned the hug, it had been awhile.

"How's Adam? The whole locker room is talking about it." I bit my lip in response. I looked down.

"He's okay, a bit beaten and will take a few months to recover. So to him, it's like the end of the world right now."

"Yeah, I bet. Must be so pissed off." She shook her head. And punched the bag again.  
"Yeah, he is." I replied. I saw the tint of bleached hair from the corner of my eye and a small smile crept on to my face, one that didn't escape Eve's notice.

"Speaking of word around the locker room, what's going on between you and Christian? You were seen 'dancing' at the club the other night and then creeping off somewhere. Spill!"

"i'll ring you later, cos i'm supposed to, er.. be meeting him here actually."

"You saucy minx!" I laughed at Eve's comment and waved her off. I jogged over to Christian who smiled when I approached. That made me smile in return, I smile even at the thought of him.

"Well hey there, Superwoman. You ready to show me how it's done?"

"Damn straight!" We laughed. He hit the weights first whilst I did the same amount of time on the treadmill. Then I did my gymnastics training, to make my moves smoother, cleaner and me more flexible, whilst Christian moved onto the treadmill. We stopped afterwards for a short break, he tossed me a water bottle and sat on bench. I stood there, draining the bottle for every drop and noticed him staring at me. I raised my eyebrows at him and his face dropped, I could see a hint of red in his cheeks.

"What?" I asked innocently. Christian just laughed nervously.

"Nothing..." Was his simple reply.

"No Christian, what!" He sighed and stood up. He towered over me. His eyes met mine and a smile came upon his face. "Well?" I asked playfully, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth.

"You really want to know?" He raised one eyebrow, I could feel my smile wanting to come out.

"Yes." I put it bluntly, pretending to pout in order to hide my smile. He let out a breath.

"I was wondering how you manage to look so damn gorgeous even when you're hot sweaty mess." I looked at the floor, I could feel the blood running to my cheeks and the smile wanting to burst onto my lips.

"Um, wow." Was the best that I could muster. I wanted to kick myself, was that it, I couldn't even give him one back, my brain wasn't functioning, too many thoughts. "I wasn't expecting that." He laughed nervously again. Which then made my smile uncontrollable and all made sense again. "Thank you, Christian."

"You're more than welcome, Kelly." I could see him fidgeting, not knowing what to do next.

"So, c'mon Captain Charisma." I said, dragging towards the training ring.

"What?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"You're going to show me how to really smack it down." I said with a wink. He laughed and followed , instructing me in what to do, where to move and how to block. It was easily one of the best training sessions I'd ever had. I felt like a better wrestler at the end of it. He was about to slam Me to the ring floor when he lost his footing and twe both fell, I landed on top of him. We looked at each other, I could live here just staring in to his eyes. He moved a hair covering my face, smiling at me. We both moved our heads towards each other when a loud screeching echoed around the hotel gym.

"Eww, Christian! Get away from Smelly Kelly!" The voices of Lay-Cool yelled as the owners of the voices waved their hands in front of their noses. I got up, pulling my top down over my naval and shuffling in the spot. For someone who attacked Alberto Del Rio, I got easily annoyed by these two. Christian follow my lead and also got up, turning his back on the two divas and looking at me, stroking my cheek in re-assurance.

"Ladies, if you don't mind, we're training." He said, calmly, turning round to face them.

"Well, how about you train with us instead. We're much better company." They both smirked, Layla walking to his left side and Michelle to his right. I just stood there, fidgeting whilst they both stroked his arms. He shuffled on the spot, clearly uncomfortable being the object of their affections, this gave a warm feeling inside.

"Sorry ladies, i'm busy today." He tried to move away but they had their claws deep in him.

"C'moooon. There's no way you can pick Smelly Kelly over us?" They feigned shock then burst into laughter. "Of course not! She must be paying him." They both flipped their heads back and laughed callously.

"Ladies, if you really don't mind, we have training to get back to." Christian said, his voice was hard and he was slowly walking them towards the edge of the training ring. He glanced over at me, just fidgeting in my spot, our rivalry was well-known, they had kept coming at me week after week trying their hardest to tear down my confidence, he could tell they had started to succeed.

"But she's so ugly, look at her too long and you'll start to go blind. We wouldn't want that for you." Michelle cooed, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"And c'mon, she's so scrawny, you can't be having any fun with that. She looks like a Barbie doll." Layla added, glaring at me. I just stood, in silence. I had no words to express the anger that was building. Maryse called me Barbie, as a sign of affection. Now it seemed insulting and horrid.

"Out. Please." He sounded in pain, like he was trying to be polite. I smiled at that, I knew he was on my side.

"Ugh, this isn't over Smelly Kelly, Christian will soon realise what a pathetic excuse for a Diva you are and come running. You only got this job cos you were a stripper, a filthy whore. You're worthless and..."

"Enough!" Christian boomed, they looked at him in shock. "Get out." He looked at them intensely, I daren't look up properly, I just peeked through my hair that I have let drop over my face, hiding them pain I couldn't conceal. They left, angry and slightly scared by Christian's outburst. I heard him come over to me, I turned away feeling the tears prickling my eyes. I didn't want to cry over something so stupid, but I couldn't stop them.

"Kel, Kel you alright?" I felt him rub my arm in comfort, but I didn't want him to see me like this, see me so weak.

"Yeah." I heard my voice break as I spoke, knowing full well he heard it too."

"Ignore them, they're idiotic bullies that get off on doing this to you. Don't let them get to you."

"Easier said then done, when they come after you week, after week. I worked hard to get here and they just, they just..." I was cut over by him pulling me into him. His strong arms wrapping around me, his head leaning against mine as I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and my head rested against his chest. My sobbing ceased after a few minutes and I smiled up at him, and we unwrapped ourselves, and he wiped away the tears from my eyes with his thumbs, smiling brightly at me after he'd finished, his hands still cupping my face.

"Much better, you really are beautiful Kelly. Please, just know that." I looked into his sincere eyes. I bit my lip and just nodded, I didn't know how to reply to that. I saw his face creep closer and a smile formed on my nervous face. I tiptoed towards him, our lips almost touching when a deep voiced bellboy interrupted the moment.

"Teddy Long wishes to see you both in the conference room, something to do with tonight's show." The bellboy said and looked at us. "He requested you shower then meet him there at 5."

"Yes, okay." I replied, my face a flustered red. Christian looking more annoyed than embarrassed, that made a small smirk appear on my lips.

"We better go then." I said and Christian nodded. We grabbed our things and said our goodbyes. Many thoughts plagued my head, so many about Christian and our almost kiss. And what on earth did Teddy want to see us about, these meetings usually happened at the arena. So many questions, so little answers.

_There you are. Please, let me know what you'd like to see, who you'd like to see and what I can improve! Reviews mean a lot, so let me know what you think._

_I'm also now taking one-shot requests, to improve my writing and ideas. So message me what'd you like to see :) _


	4. Chapter 4

IF LOOKS COULD KILL.

I sat outside the conference room, fiddling with the hem of the dress I was wearing. I bit on my lip in thought, I always did when thinking, it calmed me in some strange way. I didn't look up as the door to where I was sitting in wait opened and closed multiple times, not being able to focus on any one thing.

"Kelly." Christian's voice pulled me from my daze.

"Oh, hey" I gave him a weak smile.  
"Good you're both here!" Came the voice of Teddy Long. "If you both want to come in" The guided us to follow him and he sat at the head of a long conference table, Christian sat to his left and I, next to Christian.

"Now I needed to talk to you guys, about Adam." A more solemn look took over Teddy's face. "He can't wrestle for months, so he can't retain the World Heavyweight Championship. But, as it wasn't a self-inflicted injury and we can all say he was attacked. But, with no evidence, there is nothing _we _can do about it." Me and Christian both heard the emphasis Teddy put on the we, an unhidden smirk came onto Christian's face. "Now, I have an idea. Christian, you will look after Adam's title for him. As of now you are the World Heavyweight Championship's caretaker. This hasn't been done before, but if you happen to get into a title match and lose. Adam loses too. Are we clear?"

I looked at Christian, who was deep in thought.

"Can I speak to Adam first?" He didn't look up from his thought.

"Of course! Of course!" Teddy said clapping his hands.

"I'm sorry, but er, why am I here?" I asked. Teddy looked at me and smiled.

"Why of course, Kelly Kelly! You play a very important role, you stood up to Alberto, all bar two people have never done that. He'll want you just as much as the title now. So, i've had an idea."

"Okay..." I looked up at Christian and then towards Teddy.

"You will be in a "relationship" with Christian, and that was why he came out and saved you last week." He seemed pleased with himself as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands together. Me and Christian sat in an awkward silence, we'd both done on-screen relationships in the WWE before, but neither had turned out well, the fine line between on and off screen always got crossed. Just like Adam and Alberto, their on-screen rivalry quickly became an off screen one too, always happens.

"Uh, yeah, okay." I said. Teddy clapped his hands together again, happy with the results of this meeting.

"Besides, from what I hear from the locker room, it may not just be an on-screen romance" He winked at the both of us and got up. "Later, playas!" He said and left the room. He left us seated in an awkward silence, neither of us quite knowing what to say. Until Christian snapped back to his normal self and jumped up, holding his hand out for me. He laughed when he saw the confused expression that over took my face.

"May I escort my new girlfriend to her hotel room in order to get ready for tonight's taping?" I giggled and waved him off.

"Why, what a charming boyfriend I have. But you need to go speak to Adam, i'll be fine, thank you." We smiled at each other and we left the room, waving at each other as we departed ways, I didn't quite know how to feel. I'm pretty sure I have feelings for Christian, that are getting stronger by the day but to be thrown into this could either push us together or tear us apart.

I paced about the Divas locker room. Tonight, Christian makes our 'relationship' public knowledge, speaking about Adam, the Championship and me. Alberto is bound to make an appearance, I know my role. I heard a light rapping at the door, and looked up to see the current Divas champion poking her head around the door.

"Eve." I gestured her in and smiled. "What are you doing on Smackdown?" I questioned.

"I just came to see you, this is a pretty big storyline you've landed yourself."

"Tell me about it." I slumped onto the bench, running a hand through my hair. "Completely unintentionally as well. Especially when most superstars don't know the difference between on and off screen these days."

"That's why I came to wish you good luck." Eve smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug. I heard my name being called over the tannoy system, and Christian's music filled the arena. I gave Eve another brief hug and exited the locker room, making my way through the corridors towards my gorilla position. I could hear Christian starting his speech from my position, I smiled at the sound of his voice and turned to watch him on the small screen that gave me my cue.

"I guess the WWE Universe is wondering why I chose last week to return. We all know Alberto Del Rio is the reason I had to be sidelined for six months of my career. I had a right to carry out my revenge on the man. But i've had plenty of opportunities. I'm here to set you all straight. Firstly, Edge has been my best friend for 27 years, i'd seen enough of Alberto and Brodus double teaming him. Secondly, Kelly Kelly. That beautiful diva has been there for me throughout my recovery." A small smile came over his lips, one that didn't escape my notice. "And if you haven't guessed by now, we are together. And I don't take kindly to him putting his hands on my girlfriend." I had to give it to him, the man knew how to play a crowd, the years he's spent in the WWE have made him a mighty fine actor too. His speech carried on as a steward informed me I was about to go out and handed me the World Heavyweight Championship. "Now, i'm sure rumours are flying about Edge and i'm here to set things straight." That was my cue, my entrance music blasted into the arena, I emerged at the top of the ramp to loud cheers, which made my smile wider. I held the World Heavyweight Championship in the air, like I was a ring girl signalling what round it was. I walked up the steps to the ring, and Christian, being the 'boyfriend' lifted the rope up for me to climb through. I stepped into the ring and we walked into the centre. He held the mic up to his mouth again, a smile clear for the world to see. "You see, Teddy gave me and Edge a proposition, that we were both eager to agree with. Until, Edge is fully recovered, and able to wrestle like the Champion he is. I will be the caretaker for the World Heavyweight Championship. Which basically means, I will fight the matches for Edge, but if I lose, he will also lose." I handed him the title and he hoisted it over his shoulder, we stared at each other, our eyes connecting properly for the first time since we were told about our storyline. The crowd 'oooo'd' as they noticed us, a cheeky smile crept on both our faces and I bit my lip seductively to play along. Christian bent down and whispered in my ear "Storyline or no storyline, you need to stop biting your lip around me or I won't be responsible for my actions" He whispered breathlessly and kissed my neck before moving away and looking at me, a smirk on his lips, making his gorgeous face look even better. I smiled back at him, licking my lips in the process, and a deep growl only I could hear escaped Christian's lips. He lifted the Championship into the air, and said one last thing into the microphone. "This is for you, Edge!". I grabbed his free hand and lifted that in the air too, the crowd erupting into cheers. We made our way towards the ropes, Christian again lifting one up for me. We walked up the ramp to cheers and wolf whistles.

We walked the corridors of the arena in silence, til Christian turned and stopped us both, he looked at me deeply. "Kelly, we need to talk." He said, stroking my arm.

"What, are you breaking up with me?" I gasped, and put my hand over my mouth, rather dramatically. He just chuckled at me.

"You're quite the comedian."

"I do try" I commented back. Christian grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his locker room. As soon as we were in there he looked me up and down and breathed out heavily. "Christian, what is it? I have a match later on." He rubbed a hand through his hair and put the World Heavyweight Championship on to a shelf and grabbed both my wrists, looking into my eyes.

"Kel, I can't stop thinking about that night, in the club, before Adam and everything." A small smirk came across his face. He licked his lips before continuing. "You see, it keeps replaying in my mind and now, now I have to spend more time with you Kelly. I don't even know what i'm trying to get out here, other than..."

"Other than, you obviously liked it, right?" I interrupted, smirking also, releasing a more sultry side to my personality, not the happy, cleancut Kelly Kelly that makes her way to the ring. Christian nodded in reply to my question and my smirk raised a bit more. "Right, so you liked, I also liked it, and I am also the only one who heard you in the ring earlier." I added playfully.

"Yeah, well, it was only intended for you, we maybe in a kayfabe relationship, but the amount I can't resist you, is all real." His hand stroked up my arm, making goosebumps appear where his fingers had traced. He leaned down, his face mere centimetres from mine when a loud announcement interrupted our moment.

"Kelly Kelly vs. LayCool match next, will participating Divas make there way to their gorilla positions please." It clicked off and Christian breathed out, what seemed to be a sigh of anger, which made me chuckle and he looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Time for me to go, Superstar." I said and left the room and Christian standing there, wondering what it would take for us to just be alone.

My entrance music hit and I made my way out towards the already waiting LayCool. I plastered on my big smile and raised my hands into the air, listening to the cheers pointed in my direction. I looked towards the ring and saw the two members of LayCool staring me down, looks of disgust on their faces. It didn't bother me anymore, I'm used to that being their normal expressions. I entered the ring and waited for Michelle McCool to bow out and let me and Layla go at it. As she did so the bell rang and our match began, it went back and forth to begin with, as I got the upper hand in the match, a recognizable entrance song hit the speakers. As annoyed as I was, I wasn't surprised. Alberto Del Rio, his ring announcer and Brodus Clay, were all making their way to the ring. One day i'll actually be able to finish a match.

"Kelly, Kelly Kelly." Alberto said as he too entered the ring, with Brodus behind him. Both Layla and Michelle have disappeared so it's just me and them. I kept my face calm, making sure the only emotion he could see was that I was annoyed. Not that I was frightened. "Silly Kelly, what are you doing?" I raised my eyebrows in response, encouraging him to explain himself. "Being with Christian, Christian! You could do so much better than him, so many other Superstars that would be better for you."

"Someone like you?" I raised my eyebrows again, crossing my arms defiantly over my chest.

"Why, why yes! Someone like me, a rich, successful, handsome, admirable, funny.."

"Jackass." I finished his sentence for him. He looked at me up and down, I couldn't tell if he was checking me out or analysing me. Probably both.

"Kelly, c'mon, i'm just looking out for you here, we wouldn't want you to get on the wrong side of me... again." The venom behind that last word made me shiver, unfortunately Alberto saw and inched closer towards me, his callous laugh echoing around me. "You seem scared, Kelly, you have nothing to be scared about, yet." I tried to speak by no words left my mouth, I just stood, gawping at him, my fear obvious in my eyes. Alberto moved his face closer to mine, he stared deep into my eyes. "You will be mine, sooner or later, you'll be mine." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I flinched at the contact and he laughed again. The laugh angered me, it made my blood boil, the rage overtook me and a red mist descended upon me, with all my might I slapped him, hard and ducked out of the ring through the ropes behind me, sprinting up the ramp. "You shouldn't have done that, Kelly!" The anger in his voice made me stop dead at the top of the ramp, I turned slowly, shock and fear painted on my face. His faced clearly showing pure rage, all aimed at me. The fear had frozen me in place, all I could see was his face, his rage, mixed with mine. It was all going blurry until strong arms wrapped around my waist, Alberto's face became wilder, whilst I escaped into the scent of the man who's arms were around me. The one man who would come out here and face such a dangerous Alberto. Christian was enraged, that was clear, I figured he kept his arms around me so to keep in storyline, but mainly to stop himself attacking Alberto. In a wave of need I turned and wrapped my arms around him, nesting my head into his chest, seeking comfort. I only felt his arms grow tighter around me. I felt the tears come, I hid my face further in Christian's chest, not wanting to let Alberto see, that one man frightened me more than I thought anyone could, the darkness I could see in his eyes, he would harm anyone and everyone to get what he wanted.

Christian pulled me towards the backstage area, I didn't look up till I heard a door close behind me and the familiar smell of Christian's locker room welcomed me. I wiped my mascara stained eyes, trying to get rid of the remaining tears, and make myself look less like a panda. I felt a tap on my shoulder and Christian held out a tissue, I gave him a weak smile and used the tissue on the remaining black mess.

"Sorry I didn't get out there sooner, I was in Teddy's office going over some storyline's and Alberto wasn't even meant to be here tonight and..." My laughing made me him stop dead in his sentence. He gave me a funny look; one that questioned me and was quite stunned that I was laughing.

"It's okay, looking back on it now, much worse could of happened. I just need to scrub my cheek for about 2 hours to get rid of feeling of his lips having been there."

"I still feel bad, I mean i'm your 'boyfriend', I should have been there..."

"You're here now right, you were there when I needed you most. So, thank you, Christian." I smiled at him, he looked at me, partially dumbfounded, then let out a deep breath and returned my smile. I walked over him, and wrapped my arms around his waist, falling into him. He returned the hug, resting his chin on my head.

"In other news, Maryse informed me, to tell you that lots of Superstars and Divas are going out to a club tonight and you have to be there or a bitch fit will be thrown." He said, putting on a French accent towards the end. I laughed and leaned backwards out of the hug, looking at Christian.

"Well, looks like we're going out tonight." I said plainly.

"Woah, just cos you have to go, she said nothing about me having to go."

"If i'm going, then you're going. You don't have a choice." I looked at him, a smirk on my face.

"Well, then..." He looked down at me, a smirk forming at the end of his lips, he was clearly trying to fight against it. He gave up and smirked back at me. "Looks like we're going out tonight."

_I'm aware i've already done a club scene with this story, but it will pan out differently, don't you worry! Sorry for the long-ass update, I loss inspiration after the announcement of Edge's retirement, it hit me hard. It was so unexpected and the man was and still is my favourite wrestler, he has been for years. But now i'm back with a vengeance and will start on the one-shot requests i've received sharpish! Sorry for wait guys! _

_Please remember to review, any form or response or criticism – good or band is welcomed :)_


	5. Chapter 5

MOVE YOUR HANDS.

I ran around my hotel room like a headless chicken, where on earth was my cell phone, I couldn't understand where it had gone. After, ransacking every bag and place it could of possibly been, I decided to go down to the lobby of the hotel and ask to ring it from there. A quick shower being in order first; I was still in my ring gear and the idea of a hot shower to wash away my many worries was too much to resist. After the refreshing shower, I blow-dried my hair into it's natural waves and checked the clock to make sure I had enough time to get ready. I grabbed a pair of jeans shorts and a yellow vest top, whilst rushing on a pair of white Toms.

I jogged to the elevator, pressed the ground floor level and waited patiently, it finally came and soon enough I was making my way to the front desk.

"Good evening, Miss. How may I help you today?" The young girl at the reception desk asked me.

"Uh, I was wondering if you had a white Blackberry bold handed in?" I replied.

"I'm afraid not." She answered after checking on the computer in front of her.

"Oh." I said. "Could I possibly ring it from here?"

"Of course." The young girl said with a smile, and handed over the phone. "Just press 010 for an outside line." And she went about sorting out some paperwork on her desk. I pressed 010 and dialled my number, I received the dialling tone and waited and hoping for someone to pick up, whilst tapping my nails on the front desk.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered me.

"Hello, I'm Kelly, you have my phone" I said, with cheer, hoping they hadn't stolen it.

"Wonderwoman!"

"Christian? You have my phone, I was so worried!"

"Sorry, Kel." He laughed down the line at my exasperation. "I was gonna try a ring you, but i'm not gonna lie here, I have no damn clue how to use your phone." I laughed at him and heard him reply with one of his own. "You left it in my locker room earlier, I was just about to swing by and give it to you, Maryse will not stop texting you and your ringtone is doing my head in."

"She does that, well, no need now, i'll run by and get it. What room you in?"

"238. See you in a bit."

"See you." I replied and the line went dead. I handed the phone back to the receptionist with a relieved smile and headed towards the elevator. I pressed the button and soon enough it arrived, with someone stepping out I really didn't want to see. Alberto Del Rio. We didn't speak, I just looked down avoiding contact, in one glimpse in his direction I saw a great smirk on his face. It made me shudder, I walked passed him into the elevator, he, clearly knowing the affect he had on me, stroked his finger tips down my upper arm, causing me to shiver. I didn't look back, I just heard him laugh as the elevator doors closed behind me. I rubbed ferociously at my arm, trying to get the feeling of him off, but it felt cold to me. I hated it, the affect that man had on me, the fact he frightened me more than anyone, ever.

The elevator doors opened and put on my happy face, not wanting to let on to Christian that something had happened, I didn't want to ruin tonight, it was going to be fun. I reached room 238 and knocked, and a true smile came out when the gorgeous face of Christian opened the door.

"Hey there, come in for a second and i'll just grab it." I smiled as a reply and took a seat on the couch. "Here we are, one annoying noise making machine."

"Ha ha, but thanks. I best be off to get ready. I'll see you on the dancefloor handsome." I playfully winked at him and headed for the door, closing it behind me before he had a chance to reply. I didn't know what I was doing, but it felt good, it was always nice to flirt.

A few hours later, I headed towards Maryse's room, where all the girls were getting ready, hoping to find something good to wear in her wardrobe. I walked into find most of the Diva locker room frantically searching around for various make up items and shoes. I rushed over to find Maryse and she guided towards the spare room of her hotel room which was now a larger closet, this girl did not know how to travel light. I rummaged through the various hangers, trying to find the perfect outfit, I don't know how I want things to turn out with Christian, but I certainly want to be the only one to grab his attention tonight, Mar yse assured me I was the only one he would look at, but everyone gets insecure, especially when you're surrounded by multiple beautiful divas. I kept looking, nothing caught my eye, when Eve ran in, straight to the last rail and picked up a dress on the end.

"I 'reserved' this for you." She said with a beam. She walked over and handed me a beautiful white one shoulder bodycon dress, it was velvet and glistened in the artificial light. The shoulder strap was a golden and rope like, giving it a grecian feel, it had a similar rope like belt cinching around the waist.

"Eve, it's beautiful." I beamed at her.

"I know, I thought it would suit you best." I just smiled at her more.

"Thank you." I practically whispered.

"Now go, try it on, get ready. I didn't go through the trouble of hiding it from Alicia for nothing!" I laughed and jogged away into the bathroom, quickly getting rid of my tatty clothes and sliding on the dress, it fitted perfectly, accentuated every curve. I did minimal make up for tonight, letting the dress do the talking, dabbing white eyeshadows around my eyes, just above my dark eyeliner, making my eyes pop. Before making my eyelashes as long as I could curl them to be. My hair was long and wavy, I liked it best that way. I walked out of the bathroom, and trotted over to Maryse.

"Hey, Frenchie, you're my style guru, what shoes?" I asked. Maryse turned around and gasped, followed by a smile.

"You look amazing, Barbie." She smiled. "If Christian doesn't take you home, somebody's gotta stop me" She rolled in her French, I laughed at her and she joined in. "But for that, you need a plain pair of golden pumps, nothing to fancy." She said and got called away, giving me a quick squeeze before someone else asked her advice. I ran around, searching for said golden pumps and eventually found them in one of various boxes.

Finally, every Diva was ready to go and we all bundled into taxis, meeting whatever Superstars were out at the club. We were Divas, we had to be fashionably late. We all strutted in to the club, packed as it were, all eyes still turned to be on us, it felt good. We all split into our various groups, and I headed to the bar, needed a shot of dutch courage to get me onto the dancefloor.

"Kelly, you look absolutely divine tonight." A familiar Mexican accent whispered into my ear, he placed a hand on the low of my back and took a seat on the stool beside me. I gulped before replying, he made every hair I had stand on end, not in a good way either.

"Why thank you." I replied, with kindness, it was after all a compliment.

"White is most definitely your colour, the gold really brings out your tan too. You look utterly irresistible." I asked the bar man for a shot before turning and looking at Alberto, his hand moved to mine on the bar, holding it tightly as if to keep me in place. I let out a deep breath.

"Alberto, as kind as your words are, flattery will get you no-where with me, now, if you don't mind, I would like to leave." I tried pulling my hand away with no avail, he just gripped it harder, in the most subtle manner. It frightened me more how good he was at this.

"Now, why would you want to leave?" He smirked, I shuddered, this was starting to become a running routine.

"Let me go, Alberto. This isn't big or funny." I asserted, trying to look as fearless as possible.

"Who's laughing?" He asked as his smirk got bigger. "Kelly, Kelly, I am merely just enjoying your company, your certainly the er.." He stopped mid sentence and obviously checked me out, licking his lips in the process. "easiest on the eyes, one might say." I shot him a disgusted look as his other hand moved onto my thigh. He moved it further and further up, until he was at the hem of my dress. He toyed with it and I just sat, frozen in fear. I didn't know what to do, even if I did i'm pretty sure I had not control over myself, I was in all sense of the word; petrified.

"Kelly!" A loud voice, laced with anger boomed over the noise of the bar, causing Alberto to quickly remove both his hands, putting on a friendly expression, whilst I still sat, frozen.

"Christian, may I help you?" Alberto said, no hint of emotion in his voice. Christian put his hand gently on my shoulder, pulling me back in. I blinked, trying to wash away the tears and swiftly grabbed my purse and ran. I didn't look back, I just headed for the door.

The fresh air hit me hard, I inhaled deeply, letting it fill up my lungs. I heard the door go behind me, hoping it was someone I wanted to see, I couldn't handle another run in with Alberto, my nerves were shot. However, my fears were quickly squashed by the welcoming embrace of two strong arms around my waist. I didn't turn to look at him, not wanting to let him see me crying. He rested his head on my shoulder, quickly kissing my neck as he did. I smiled, briefly, the reassurance of his appearance instantly making me feel better. I wiped my eyes, trying not to smudge my makeup and turned to face him. His face, full of worry and concern, about me.

"How are you?" He asked, seriously. It wasn't often you saw Christian in serious mode.

"My nerves are shot to death." I replied blankly. He nodded and did ask anything else, instead, pulling me in towards him, wrapping his arms around me entirely, squeezing me to his chest. My hands gripped the shirt he was wearing, pulling him closer towards me, my head snuggled under his neck. We stood like that for a while, the hug being all I needed to make me feel safer.

"Wanna go home?" He asked.

"If you're coming with? Fancy a movie night instead?" I looked up to him.

"Sounds much more appealing to me" He smiled and hailed a taxi, we quickly dived in a directed the man towards the hotel. The taxi ride was a quiet one, similar to the one we shared home from the hospital. He held my hand this time, gently, stroking the redness of where Alberto's grip had been. It made a small smile come to my lips. We were quickly back to the hotel, Christian paid the man and guided me up to my room.

"So what movie you wanna watch?" He said, scrolling up through the list of films the hotel had to offer.

"I don't mind, take your pick." I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, the coldness hitting my legs making me realise I was still in the dress. "I'm just going to go change first, wouldn't want to ruin Maryse's dress. I'd have hell to pay." I turned around to see him looking at me, his eyes dilated making them dark and seductive. He got from the sofa and came to stand in front of me.

"It's a shame you never got to show if off, properly. You were easily the most gorgeous girl there tonight" My cheeks flushed, the light covering of foundation not hiding my blushing. He chuckled lightly. "Are you blushing Kelly, surely as a Diva you'd be used to compliments."

"Not compliments from other Wrestlers." I replied quickly and quietly.

"Well, then they need their heads fixing." He continued to look at me as I avoided his gaze.

"Hmm?" I questioned, whilst fiddling with the lid of the water bottle I was holding.

"Definitely. Now, film time!" He laughed and hoisted me over his shoulder. He carried me to the sofa and dropped me onto the couch, he flopped down beside me and flicked on a film; Paranormal Activity. I looked at him and glared.

"You don't like scary films?" He asked, clearly amused.

"Not one bit." I replied. "Let me change first, I can't cower in a dress." He laughed and clicked pause. I jumped off the couch and ran to the bedroom, I quickly slipped of the dress and hung in back in my wardrobe. I grabbed a pair of grey workout shorts and and white vest top and rushed them on, putting on my UGG boot like, bright red slippers. I took a deep breath, being like this, with Christian, I knew I wanted more, I wanted that night in the club all over again.

I joined Christian the couch again, grabbing a pillow and pulling it tight to me, I hated scary films, I hated being made to jump. Christian looked over to me, with nothing short of an highly amused expression and I just glared back. I felt a warm arm pull me towards him as he wrapped both arms around my waist, I wrapped my arms around him and lent my head back onto his chest. As the film progressed I found myself burrowing myself further and further into Christian, being the big girl that I am, frightened out of my own wit. He, however, found me highly entertaining every time I jumped and screamed. By the time the end of the film came I was practically sitting on him, my legs found their way to being over him, my hands bunched into fists grabbing ahold of his t-shirt and my head buried in the crook of his neck. I let out a sigh of relief when the film came to the end, garnering yet another laugh from Christian, who's arms were still snaked around my waist, not enabling to move from the position we were in. A yawn escaped me, causing Christian to look down at me, making our faces mere centimetres apart. At that point, I gave in, I lost all sense. I grabbed his face and crushed our lips together, I could feel the second of hesitance from Christian, until he responsed with a great passion, pulling me closer towards him. I felt his tongue lick my lips, asking permission, I gave it to him, allowing his tongue to enter, fighting for dominance with mine. The heat between us building as my arms roped around his neck, his hands roaming my body, exploring me. He grabbed my ass, pulled me until I was sitting on top of him. He moved the kiss down to my neck, nipping then kissing. He then lead a trail of kisses back up neck, across my jaw until our lips met and our tongues began another fight, without warning he stood up, I locked my legs around his waist as he took us both to the bedroom, he kicked the door shut behind us and dropped us onto the bed, carrying on what we started in the living room.

_Again, another long update. I've been swamped with school work and have exams coming up, as do most. So updates will probably still have the same long gap between them, sorry! :(_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy it. The bedroom scene ended as this is rated T and i've never written that far before. Please review, rate, criticize. Good and bad, all is welcomed! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

SICK LITTLE GAMES.

The door slamming woke me up much earlier than intended, a low muttering and a dumping of bags making me crawl under the set of sheets that covered my body.

"Jeez, can no-one pick up a phone around here?" A familiar Canadian accent growled under his breath. "Christian, you in here?" I felt Christian, roll quickly out of bed and fall on the floor, I had to stifle a giggle. I heard the door to the bedroom open and heard a laugh echo around the bedroom. "In a rush are we?" It questioned Christian.

"You frightened me man." Christian replied.

"Yeah, uh-huh, judging by the bra and panties scattered across the floor, that's not the only reason you're rushing out of bed." His laugh filling the bedroom again. "So. C'mon who is it? You're not one to bring a girl home."

"Well, I, er..." He fumbled for his words, making me want to laugh more.

"Oh, she's still in here?" He whispered, not trying very hard to hide his amusement. I felt him gently tugging at the sheets around my foot, pulling them down slightly to reveal my flushing face.

"Hey, Adam." I said, quite sheepishly.

To say his face was a picture would be an understatement, he rubbed his chin and left the room. I looked over at Christian who had a half amused, half sheepish grin on his face. I just laughed at him and he joined in, whilst throwing me my underwear. I quickly got dressed and found my vest top and shorts, whilst Christian threw on a pair of sweatpants. We left the bedroom to find a bemused Edge helping himself to the food in the fridge.

"Oh, decent are we?" He asked, a playful grin toying at his lips.

"Very funny." I replied before running over and hugging him tightly. "Why didn't you say you were coming out of hospital?"

"Well, I tried ringing cellphones but I guess you two were to busy to pick up." He winked at us, causing me to go to a horrible shade of scarlett.

"Shit!" I sprinted into the bedroom, searching for my phone, the bleeping light shining through the sheets. I grabbed it to find multiple missed calls and messages from Adam, Maryse and Eve. I went back to the kitchen, rushing my slippers on.

"Look guys, i've gotta go run back to Maryse's room, i've got loads of calls and texts asking where I am. So you two catch up and whatever and i'll see you both later!" I turned towards the door, to feel a hand around my wrist, me being twisted round and a warm pair of lips greeting mine. I smiled into the kiss, feeling Christian return the smile.

"You didn't think you were getting away that easily did you?" He whispered to me, his lips a centimeter away from mine. I kissed him back as he drew me into a tight embrace.

"But I really have to go." I whispered back, gave him a peck on the lips and Adam a quick hug before departing before the door.

I quickly arrived at the hotel room I was at last night, took a breath a knocked, mentally preparing myself for the interrogation that was about to begin. A tall, platinum blonde opened the door, an eyebrow raised in questioning before moving to let me in.

"So, what on earth happened to you last night!" Eve exclaimed, coming out of the living room.

"I, went back to the hotel room early, I wasn't feeling it." I said, scratching my head.

"Oh, the hotel you convieniently share with Christian, who we surprisingly didn't see after you left."

"You're going to make me come right out and say it aren't you?" I surrendered.

"Damn right!" Maryse said, happy in victory.

"Yes, me and Christian went back together, yes we had sex, no I don't know what's happening between us, I just know I want something to." I rushed it all out quickly to the two shocked faces of my best friends, who's faces then turned it happiness and Eve hugged me and Maryse had her best knew-it-all-along face on. "Now, that's all I came to say, we've got to get to the Smackdown taping."

"That's true, I'll drive." Eve stated as we departed for the hotel car park.

We arrived at the arena, got to the Divas locker room and dumped our bags, they decided to roam the arena, Maryse wanting to 'accidently' run into Mike 'The Miz' Mizani. I chose to avoid an awkward run in, me and Mike weren't on the best of terms, since what happened in the ECW days, and go to the gym instead. I ran back to the locker room and change into my workout gear, consisting of; dunks, a black pair of gyms shorts and a red crop top. The gym was pretty empty by the time I got there, most Superstars worked out before their match – pschying themselves up, it was far too early for most wrestlers to be here. I got started on the treadmill, plugging in my headphones in order to get truly in the zone. I had been running for a good 15 minutes when I decided to change and hit the weights, to get my strength up. With my headphones still plugged in, I went at it, pumping a weight heavier than usual, I felt the need to push myself, to let out my frustration with every situation in my life. I stopped when a tall, tanned figure stood before me. The hair's on the back of my neck stood on edge, I daren't look up at fear of my own reaction, and the look that might be on his face. He knew we were alone, he knew there wasn't a soul around us. I was helpless.

"Kelly, Kelly Kelly" He stroked my cheek, I flinched away as a natural reflex, the shock clear on my face, the amusement equally as clear on his.

"What do you want, Alberto?" I asked plainly, determined to act strong.

"You." He replied smugly. "Or have I not made that painfully obvious?" I gulped, shook my head and stood up, grabbing my things as I went. "C'mon. Kelly. We could be wondorous."

"We will be nothing. There is no 'we' Alberto, never will be." I spat blandly into his face. Something about this man pulled on every string I had and I hated it.

"Aw, you're killing me here Kelly, what does a man have to do to be the subject of your affections?" He ran his hand across the length of my upper arm, stopping and gripping at my shoulder.

"Not be a creep? Not trap me in secluded rooms? But you've already done that, so you don't really have much of a chance." I spat out angrily. His grip tightened, I let out an involuntary welp of pain, I could hear him chuckle behind me as he put his other hand around my waist, pulling me towards him. He wrapped both arms around me, nuzzling into my neck.

"There's nothing I can do to persuade, a young beautiful lady as yourself?" I pushed against his grip, to no avail. He kissed my neck and I screamed out, causing him to put one hand over my mouth, he laughed as he continued the trail of kisses down my neck onto my shoulder. He increased the pressure around my waist, pushing my ass into his crotch. He started biting at my neck, sucking, purposely trying to leave marks. I tried harder, pushing against his arm around me that was trapping my arms against my body.

"OI!" A loud voice boomed across the gymnasium. He immediately let me go as two men ran for me, one pulling me away from him as the other repeatedly kicked and punched him until he scampered from the room. I looked up at the man who had one arm swept in front of me and half his build obscuring me from Alberto's eyesight as he took a glance backwards before sprinting off down the corridors. I had half a face of shock, whilst the other was extremely thankful. "Not who you expected to come to your rescue, huh Kels?"

"Not quite, Mike. I thought Maryse was trying to find you?"

"Eh, we escaped for a few minutes." His friend Alex Riley replied, chuckling lightly, walking over to us.  
"Well, thanks a lot you guys." I embraced Mike, tightly. I missed his hugs, ever since he turned into a jackass with my contract we hadn't really spoken. We were quite good friends before that, and he was known throughout the Divas locker room as giving one of the best hugs out of all male Superstars. I hugged Alex too, then stepped back, picking up my bag, my hands visibly shaking. Mike grabbed the bag from me and nodded at Alex, who moved to my right side as Mike remained to my left.

"We, are going to be your escorts for the rest of the day Ma'am." Mike stated, putting on an awful British accent.  
"Where to first?" Alex questioned, with an accent equally as bad as Mike's. I laughed, as I also remembered how funny I used to find Mike. I thought of where to go, when really there was only one place, one person I wanted to see.

"Christian." It came as a barely a whisper.

"Huh?" They said in unison.

"I want to see, Christian. If you don't mind me ditching you?" I raised an eyebrow, feeling bad as they had just rescued me, as unlikely as this entire scenario was.

"Then, to Christian's locker room it is!" Mike exclaimed, linking one arm as Alex followed suit. We walked off down the corridors, laughing and joking, attracting funny looks from other Superstars and Divas, an unlikely trio that's for sure.

"Here we are Miss!" Mike said as we rounded another corner.

"So what'll that cost me?" I asked narrowing my eyes playfully. Mike said nothing except pointing at his cheek. I laughed and pecked him and Alex both on the cheek, smiling and waved them off. I turned and faced the door, let out a deep breath knowing i'd have to explain the whole situation again, relive it and feel all the emotions over. I knocked and waited, hearing someone bash themselves on a table and curse in pain. I laughed silently to myself, imagining Christian's facial expression, priceless. He opened the door, his angry features turning into a warm smile when he took a look at me. I just ran into his arms, freely submitting myself to the tears that had patiently waited to be in suitable company. He didn't say anything other than wrap his arms tightly around me and pull us into the locker room kicking the door shut. He guided us to the sofa, we he sat down and pulled onto his lap, my head resting into the crook of his neck and his stroked my thigh with one hand as the other wrapped itself around my shoulder.

"Kel, baby. What's happened?" He spoke softly, clearly not trying to upset me further. I choked up on my tears, and took a long breath, breathing out the remainder of my sadness. I sat up and off Christian, sitting beside him on the sofa, I looked him deep in the eyes.

"You won't like it, promise you won't get angry?" I questioned, biting my lip, my nervous force of habit. His face turned into a frown and his raised his hands in innocence.

"I'll try my best." I took another breath and preceded to tell him about the gym, then the 'altercation' with Alberto, how Mike saved me and that I felt like I needed to see him, I wanted to fall into his arms. I searched his face for a reaction and received nothing, he was just sat there, eyes closed, hands balled into fists."Christian?" I said tentatively, I stroked his arm, not knowing when or what his next reaction will be. I saw him let out a deep breath, stand up seemingly calmly and flipped the coffee table to the wall, whilst I just watched in shock. "Christian!" I screamed, i'd never seen this side to him before. He turned, clearly shocked at himself, he returned to the sofa and pulled me to him, stroking my hair.

"Sorry." He breathed into my ear, tickling me. I smiled and looked up to him, locking my arms around his neck. I pulled him to me, crashing my lips onto his, he didn't take long to react, kissing me back with a greater passion. We parted, smiles upon both our lips. A knock on the door caused us to seperate, he stood up and answered the door, to Mike.

"I forgot to give this back to Kelly." He simply stated, holding out my bag. I jumped up and walked over, taking the bag from Mike.

"Thank you, again Mike." I smiled at him.

"Anything for an old and new friend." He smiled back.

"Kelly, told me what you did Mike." Christian said. "You're a good man." He held out his hand towards Mike, who took it and the two men shook hands. Mike smiled at us both, said bye and left.

"Do you mind if I use your shower? I just need to wash." I admitted. I felt dirty, like I could still feel Alberto on me.

"Of course, go ahead. And Kelly."

"Yeah?" I turned, looking at the soft expression on Christian's features.

"Don't let him get to you, he's not going to hurt you again." I smiled at him, and turned and entered the shower room.

Christian had left by the time i'd finished showering, i'd heard him yell something along the lines of he was leaving while I was in the shower. I'd figured he'd gone to find Adam or someone. I towel dried my hair, brushing it made me feel much more relaxed. I changed into quite dressed up clothes, I didn't have a match tonight but I did have to be ringside for Christian's tag team match with Kofi, against Miz and Sheamus, a champions versus champions match on Raw. I decided to bring a simple black, bodycon skirt and I modified one of Christian's vests; giving it a v-neck instead of crew, and making the sleeves into smaller straps, tucking it into the skirt, making the 'C' visible and the focal point of my outfit. I matched it with black pumps and a big fake smile. I walked to the gorilla position, to find Christian and Mike talking, both stopping when I approached, making me suspicious, but I pushed it aside, I had enough on my mind.

"Hey guys." I said, my real smile appearing when they both looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Kel." Mike replied, pulling me into a hug. He stepped back and Christian hugged me aswell. Both were brief, as Sheamus entered, he was same in ring and out of it unfortunately, his head so far up his own ass. He merely nodded towards Miz and sneered at both me and Christian. Kofi joined us too, all smiles. He patted Christian on the back with smile, too my hand and kissed it with a smile. He even smiled at Sheamus, not that he got one back. Alex was last to join us, looking albeit, a bit flustered.

"Sorry!" He said to Mike, breathless.

"What happened?" Mike replied, looking worried for his friend.

"Got cornered..." He took a long breath, trying to control his breathing. "By Alberto. He wasn't happy about earlier and gave me a little warning about hitting him." He had been clutching his stomach the whole time, we'd only just noticed. Mike looked furious, I was beyond shocked and Christian looked angry too.

"Oh Alex! I'm sorry, i'm so so so sorry!" I ran over lead to a stranded lighting box to sit down on, I stroked his back whilst he regained his breath.

"Don't worry about it, Kelly." He breathed out, you could hear the pain it took for him to speak.

"You need to see the doctor pal." Christian stated.

"Yeah, sounds like you need it." Mike stated. He was pacing up and down the packed space.

"You should've never of got involved, this is all my fault!" I shouted. I was furious, with Alberto and myself.

"Kel, no. We could've never of just left you there." Alex said, with Mike nodding in agreement.

"No, if I hadn't of gotten involved in the first place, if I had just rolled out of the ring like a good little Diva none of this shit would've happened. No, I had to be the idiot who defends herself..."

"And Adam." Christian inserted. "You stayed in the ring, for Adam. You were being the wonderful person you are and stood up for your friend. It's your nature, we can't fault you for that, neither should he. He also shouldn't stalk you, just saying." I looked at him, his face was soft, caring. "Now calm down, they just said they don't regret saving you, I'll deal with Alberto this Friday, on Smackdown. I'll make sure he'll get the beating of a lifetime. Don't worry, it's all planned, you just need to relax." He smiled as Sheamus' entrance music blasted, he didn't look back as he walked out, grabbing his Championship belt as he went. Mike was next, he looked at Alex who stood up, straightened his tie and stated he was fine to go, Mike look worried but took his friends word for it. Mike left as his entrance music hit, Kofi after him. Me and Christian waited in the wings, he smiled at me and took my hand, we were afterall, in a 'relationship.'

_Long update again! Again, so sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter, any improvements or such that you would like to see just tell me. _

_Reviews are welcomed and loved :) _


	7. Chapter 7

_Yes, yes, I know. Such a long damn update and I am sorry. There was just a whole lot going down on my end; family, exams, a social life, work. And losing inspiration for the story, but whatever. Here's your next chapter, if it's not up to standards, i'm sorry again, I just felt like you guys deserved something if you're still reading this! Um, yeah. Hopefully the next one will be better. I won't leave the story unfinished no matter what though, as I get annoyed when that happens, just updates may have long gaps, but hopefully, not as long as this one. Anyway, enough of my ramblings, enjoy!_

_Oh yeah, there's some swearing in here. Thought i'd warn you, but it is rated T. Oh, and lastly if th_ere _are spelling mistakes, mybad. My computers spell-check has decided to just not work, which is always helpful. I've proof-readed it twice but just in case, So yeah, that's it! On to the chapter!_

_THIS LOVE, THIS HATE._

The match started off, Kofi against Mike, I stood at ringside patiently, quick glances towards the ramp, frightened Alberto might make an appearance. Christian got tagged, so I turned my full attention to the match in the ring, Sheamus also got tagged in. It was even until a blow to the stomach from Sheamus which gave him the upper hand, however it didn't last long and Christian soon got the pin; after interruptions from both Mike and Alex, sticking to their heel characters. Kofi, however, quickly ran over and flew over the top rope at them, allowing Christian to get the upper-hand from the distraction, hit the killswitch on Sheamus, thus getting the pin. I climbed into the ring, grabbing the title from the side, handing it to Christian, who had the biggest smile on his face. Mike and Alex had, in character, scampered to the back, Kofi had disappeared too. Then Christian's theme music cut off, silence overtook the arena.I was pushed to the side and Sheamus gave Christian a big boot the to face, knocking him to the ring floor. I stared on in horror as Alberto's entrance music rung out into the arena, he and his big bodyguard Brodus Clay next to him. I could only look on in horror as the three men surrounded Christian. Alberto let both Brodus and Sheamus attack Christian, whilst he stared on with a smug look on his face. He rounded the ring and I knew precisely where he was headed, straight for me. I knew it was all in kayfabe, supposedly part of the storyline, yet the incidents that have happened and the look in his eyes made me think he had his own hidden agenda. An agenda that was completely involved me.

Christian noticed Alberto from the corner of his eye, I saw him duck a blow from Brodus that thumped Sheamus instead, knocking him straight to the mat, he dived out of the ring and beelined straight for me. Alberto was quicker, closing the distance between us, so he was blocking Christian from me. I could see the crowd, completely enthralled at the confrontation, whilst I was genuinely scared out of my wit because this was completely real, there was nothing 'fake' about this encounter.

"Move, Alberto, now!" Christian all but barked at him. Alberto merely raised his eyebrows as a reply, manoeuvring himself so he had a hold of me, ruining any plans for escape that were running through my mind.

"But that would ruin all the fun amigo." He mocked, riling Christian up more. Then, the sweet sound of Metalingus filled the air, Adam making his much anticipated return to the WWE ring. Alberto's face immediately dropped as Brodus stood waiting for Edge, Sheamus rolled out of the ring, clearly deciding against any further confrontation, still comforting his face after the big blow off Brodus. Edge sprinted down the ramp, rushing to be beside Christian, his speed no match for the, larger, Brodus. I saw an opportunity and went for it, stomping my stilleto-heeled shoe onto Alberto's causing him to wince in pain and temporarily let go, giving me enough time to leave his grasp and have Christian pull me to his side as Edge ran and speared Alberto to the hard floor. Christian, Edge and me made a quick walk for the ramp as Brodus picked a fuming Alberto off the ground. Christian's arm never left it's place wrapped around my side, as Edge made sure none of them decided to try anything.

"Kel, baby are you okay?" Christian asked, nuzzling his head into my hair, it tickled in a soft, good way as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me into the safety of his arms.

"I'm fine, promise. I'm taking your advice and not letting him affect me anymore." I smiled at him as gag noises were being made behind us. We turned and saw Adam making vomiting motions.

"Very funny, idiot." Was Christian's simple reply. Adam had a goofy grin on his face as he wiped some hair out of his eyes.

"I try my best, so are you two, together now or what?" He asked. It was a simple question, yet neither me, nor Christian judging by the look that had taken over his face knew the answer to. After 'um-ing' and 'ah-ing' on our part, Adam walked away laughing leaving the both of us speechless. Christian turned to face me, his blue eyes burning into mine. I knew what he was about to say.

"Well, are we?" He asked exasperated, he clearly didn't want to ask the question, whether he thought he was going to offend me or something.

"Do you want us to be together?" I answered. And questioned.

"That's basically a re-wording of what I just said." He answer, a small smile on his face.

"You haven't answered though."

"I asked you first." He teased. I took a breath, slow and deep.

"I would like us to be, together." I simply stated, closing my eyes out of slight panic he would want different. Not that I should've worried as his reply was pulling me towards to, locking his lips with mine, passion building between us. His hands moving down to my bum, groping and pulling me closer to him, my hands snaking around his neck, making sure our mouths didn't part. A few minutes later, we both parted, breathless and blushing, smirks on both our faces.

"How about you stay at mine, tonight?" Christian asked.

"I couldn't think of anything better." I smirked, pulling his lips to mine again.

The next few days whirled past, travelling from one city to the next, spending time with Christian, spending time in the gym, house shows and repeat. It was tiring, I was exhausted by the time we reached Jacksonville for our next show. However, the excitement of being in my home town got rid of any tiredness I may have required. I was able to see my parents after months and I missed them so much. I was also going to introduce them to Christian, I had already told them about him, and the storyline, leaving out the whole 'but-Alberto-actually-stalks-me' part, not wanting them to worry. I knew Christian was nervous about meeting my parents, Adam told him he had nothing to worry about; having previously met them when they surprised me at a Smackdown taping. I was just finishing up getting ready to meet them at a local cafe we always went to when I was a kid, kitting myself out in pale blue skinny jeans, white Toms and a white, racer back vest top, when Christian walked in my hotel room, looking calm but the panic clear on his face.

"Jeez boy!" I exclaimed. "You're not asking my Dad for my hand in marriage, calm down will you?" He laughed and let out a breath he had clearly been holding for awhile.

"You're right, of course." He wandered over to me and put his arms around my waist, smiling down at me, placing a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled back, admiring the man who was now my 'boyfriend', wondering how I got so lucky. I knew they'd have something to say about the age, but they'd love Christian, I found it impossible not to.

We arrived at the cafe to find my parents, sitting and laughing away waiting for us, they turned and smiled when they saw us enter the room, waved us over and we were all seated at a table by the window.

"Mom, Dad, it's so good to see you. This is Christian." I gestured towards him, as he held out his hand and shook with both of them, all of them smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr and Mrs Blank." He smiled, he looked so handsome.

"Oh please, I'm Jean and this is Daniel." My Mom smiled at him, I could see her giving him the once over, my Mom always was the protective one, my Dad was much more laid back, only getting involved in matters if they escalate.

We were all laughing and joking throughout lunch, I was so happy. My parents seemed to love him, which made me happy as I could see things going far with Christian, well I hoped they would go far anyway. We were saying goodbye as Christian said he'd go fetch the rental, which I knew was close enough but wanted to give me and my parents some time alone. He hugged my Mom goodbye and shook my Dad's hand again, gave me a quick peck and walked off down the street.

"I approve, my darling." My Dad spoke, first. I beamed at him, and he pulled me into a hug. My Mom stroked my hair as he did so.

"I agree, he seems like a lovely man, even if a few years too old perhaps." She said quietly.

"Mom..."

"No, I mean, perhaps this time, it's for the better. That Dave, well he just used you darling, had experience on his side to do that..."

"Thanks for reminding me about him, really." I mumbled. The last thing I needed was to reminded of my brief relationship with Dave Batista. The man just toyed with me for fun and proceeded to do that exact same thing with Melina.

"Look, what i'm trying to say, is this time, with Christian, he seems..."

"Kelly, what your mother is trying and ever so failing to say is that, the age gap does you well, he's a man who knows how to treat a woman. He'll do right by you." Mom smiled in agreement and I hugged them both as Christian drove round the corner, pulling up beside us. He hopped out of the car and walked round to open the door for me, something tells me my parents might be right about him.

We hadn't long got back to the hotel, when Christian had to go meet Adam, to talk about their tag match at the taping later tonight. He kissed me goodbye and wandered off, leaving me to my own things. I texted Maryse, hoping for some girl-time, I hadn't really had the chance to hang out with her recentley and I missed my Frenchie. It was 2 seconds late when my phone flashed up with a reply from Maryse, saying shopping and lattes were in order. I smiled and hopped off the bed, grabbing my purse and heading to the hotel lobby. I called the elevator and was at the lobby in no time, knowing Maryse would most likely be a while, making sure she looked perfect before she left her hotel room, I walked over to the bar and ordered an iced tea, then walked outside and sat by the pool. It was a nice sunny day and I loved soaking up the vitamin D, I loved the feel of the heat on my skin, it just made me instantly happier.

"Kelly, Kelly Kelly." I instantly thought of a recurring nightmare, that I couldn't avoid.

"Alberto." I acknowledged, not looking at him.

"What's such a beautiful young lady, such as yourself doing alone on such a lovely day?" He cooed, it sent chills down my spine how much of a creep he could be.

"I don't believe that's any of your business." I got up my seat and walked towards the bar again. Unsurprisingly he followed me, until I turned sharply on my heel and came face to face with him. "Stop following me." I spat out, under my breath in order to not cause a scene. His smirked at me, the same way he always did, a horrible smug look, knowing he got under my skin.

"But, then I wouldn't be able to see your face and seeing your face brings me such joy." His smirk widened.

"Well your face, and presence and entire being just creeps me the fuck out." I could feel my blood pumping through my veins, it's so hard to keep my temper when i'm around him.

"Such filthy words from a pretty mouth, tut tut." He closed the gap between our faces, I wasn't budging, I was fed up of letting him get to me.

"Get lost, creep." My obvious anger only egged him on more.

"I can't do that, Miss Kelly."

"And why now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because, annoying you, annoys Christian, annoying Christian, annoys Edge. It's one big circle and it's all because of me. Don't you see? The more riled they are, the more likely they are to make a mistake, the easier it will be to capture the Championship, to fulfill my destiny." Of course, it was all in the name of the Championship, it always is. "It does help that are so gorgeous Kelly. Makes it all the more fun." I had to restrain the huge urge I had to slap the guy, which was becoming harder every second I spent in his presence.

"Well, all i'm going to say in good luck in your quest, Alberto." He looked at me, confusion spread wide across his features. "If you think you'll win if you aggravate them, you couldn't be more wrong." It was my turn to smirk. "They're some of the best in this business, they've met and defeated guys like you, hell they probably were just like you at some point. But what they learned, and you'll hopefully learn soon enough, is that this little scheme of yours, won't work. They know better than to let you get to them, so go ahead, try. I can't wait to watch you wallow in your upcoming defeat, asshole." I turned to walk away, satisfied that i'd told him off enough to let me leave. However, a strong arm grabbing me and pulling me back indicated we weren't done here.

"That was a nice speech, coming from one, so... blonde." I gritted my teeth, clearly, 'nice' Alberto had changed his tactics. "Congratulations, you're a lot harder to crack than i'd thought you'd be. But listen to me, you little whore." My eyes widened as his grew darker, sinister. "I will complete my destiny, I will beat your boyfriend so hard, he won't remember who you are. I might even let you be my ring-rat when i'm done. Everyone knows you're good in that department." He laughed darkly and I just saw red. I flung my drink in my available hand straight in his face, drenching him and his no doubt designer suit. I took back my arm from his grip when he was too shock to react quick enough and stormed away, reeling from his comments, walked out into the fresh air and took off down the street, no idea where I was going, just away, far away.

_Reviews, feedback, opinions, please? :) _


End file.
